


Award

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e23 His Brother's Keeper, First Kiss, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday challenge 624 (privilege).





	Award

Challenge 624 – privilege

 

Title: Award

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word count: 1250

A/N: Episode related (His Brother’s Keeper). Thanks to Becky’s Sentinel Site for the episode transcripts. The story has a canon divergence. The conversation between Jim and Blair about his brother takes place the same night Jim meets Steven, and not the day after, as in canon.

Thanks to Bluewolf for the wonderful beta.

 

Jim didn’t understand why Simon had told him that he needed him to attend security at a banquet organized by the mayor. Actually, there was no organized security, although the place was packed with policemen, but as guests at the banquet and not their guards. He went near Blair and Simon to tell them that. They didn’t deny that they knew it and Blair indicated, that in spite of that, he hadn’t lied to him.

At that time, the mayor spoke to all the audience. "You knew!" Jim told Blair. "I could be home watching a basketball game," he added.

Then, the mayor announced that the Officer of the Year award was for Detective James Ellison.

Jim was surprised. He really didn’t expect this award. What's more, he thought that the mayor didn’t even like him. He pointed to Simon and Blair, and then the rest of the Major Crimes detectives, telling them they were going to pay for it. Simon and Blair celebrated with a high five.

Jim headed for the podium. Apparently, the mayor expected him to say a few words.

"It is an honor and a privilege to receive this award. But I must add that my task would not be possible without the support of my colleagues in Major Crimes and especially my Captain, Simon Banks. Thank you."

The mayor gave him a handshake and Jim thanked him again, amid the applause of everyone present. He approached Simon and Blair. Simon told him he was sorry for the deception, but he wanted it to be a surprise.

Then came everything that happened with the murder that took place there, when Jim heard fight noises. He, Simon and Blair saw a body fall down the balcony from above. It turned out to be Ben Prince, the track owner, friend of Herman Franklin, who was the new trainer of Little Stogie, the horse Simon had inherited.

What Jim least expected was to find his brother there. But that was what happened. He didn’t exchange more than twenty words with him. After all, it had been about fifteen years since they last spoke. What could they have to say to each other?

"Who was that guy? Blair asked.

"My brother."

"You never told me you had a brother."

"There's nothing to tell."

"What do you mean there's nothing to tell, Jim? I mean, your sentinel abilities could be hereditary. What if he got it too?"

"All right. We'll pack him up and ship him off to Peru for eighteen months, see what happens."

"Well, you know, I could apply for a grant."

Jim would have laughed, if he wasn’t so affected by the encounter with his brother. He really didn’t feel like talking about it, but he knew that Blair was probably going to ask more questions.

They climbed into the Expedition and went to the house they shared, on Prospect Avenue. The trip was made in silence.

But when they arrived, Blair couldn’t take it anymore and asked Jim about his brother. He thought about saying nothing and going to sleep, but Blair insisted. Then, Jim decided it was best to tell the whole story to his partner, or else he wouldn’t leave him alone.

He told him about the things his father had done to make his children compete with each other. The two tickets for the Jags, the business trip to which only one of them would accompany him. How Steven had used a crowbar to damage his father’s 65 Cobra, then accused Jim of having caused the damage to it. In that way, Steven had gone on the trip with his father and Jim had left to join the army. He discovered that he simply couldn’t communicate with his father, that he would never trust Jim.

"What about Steven?" Blair asked.

"What about Steven?" Jim asked.

"I mean, Jim, we all make mistakes, you know. Kids do stupid things when they're scared.

“Once when I was 14, I went to this store and I stole this microscope, right? Yes, a microscope. Jim, I was a science nerd.” He laughed. “Anyway, um... the cops caught me and I swore up and down that I'd paid for the thing and I kept lying and getting in deeper and deeper and finally I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to come out and tell the truth. But by that time, nobody was listening.”

"What's your point here?"

"My point is, I saw the look on Steven's face the other night when you two ran into each other and he was really glad to see you. You ever think that maybe you're the one that stopped listening?"

"I'm going to go out and take a walk, all right?" Jim said, and stood up.

Blair got up from the couch and stood in front of Jim.

"No, please, don’t go."

"Why?"

"Because I have to tell you something. Listen to me, please."

Jim looked annoyed, but he stayed.

"All right, Chief. What is that important thing you have to say?"

Blair stood very close to Jim and looked up into his eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to tell Jim how he felt about him.

"Do you know that you look absolutely gorgeous in that tuxedo?"

Jim's eyes and mouth couldn’t have opened wider.

"And it's true that I was flirting with Pat Reynolds, but it was you I was really thinking about."

Jim still couldn’t believe what he heard.  


"I could only think that I wanted the time finally to come when I was alone with the Officer of the Year," Blair continued, muttering in a seductive manner, as he moved even closer to the Sentinel.

Finally, Jim blinked several times and said, "You don’t look so bad in that tuxedo either, Chief."  


"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Blair smiled. Seeing that Jim didn’t flinch in disgust, but rather the opposite, Blair came even closer, touching the Sentinel’s chest. Then he lifted his face, offering his lips to be kissed. He closed his eyes and waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, he opened his eyes.

"Jim, aren’t you going to kiss me?"

Jim looked at him hypnotized. His mouth was half open and his gaze was fixed.

"No, Jim! A zone out! Just now."

He spoke softly, calling him back from wherever he was. Finally, Jim shook his head, coming to himself.

"Jim! You zoned out on me."

"I'm sorry, Chief." Jim smiled softly. "What were we doing?"

Blair decided not to wait any longer and took Jim's face in his hands, lowering it so that he could kiss him. It was a slightly forced kiss at the beginning, but then it changed when Jim started to actively participate. Blair let go of Jim's face and put his hands on Jim’s shoulders. It went from being a rather clumsy kiss to being absolutely fantastic in a matter of seconds.

When the kiss ended, after several minutes, both had slightly dazed looks. 

"You know what, Chief?" Blair shook his head. "Even though you look great in that tuxedo, I can’t help thinking that you would look better without it."

This time it was Blair's turn to open his eyes and mouth wide. His heart skipped a beat.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying, Jim?"  


Jim nodded as he smiled and took Blair's hand. He headed for the stairs that led to his bedroom, carrying behind him a Blair who still couldn’t believe what was happening.


End file.
